Consumption
by SkittlezLvr79
Summary: One-shot. Wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it here. Never underestimate what can happen when you get consumed.


The dance floor of the club was packed. His hands skimmed over her hips as their bodies ground against each other, moving in time to the pulsing, seductive beat blaring down on them from the overhead speakers. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, hands snaking down his chest to rest on the waist of his pants. Their eyes were devouring each other, lips parted in silent breaths. The massive amount of alcohol they consumed had filled their minds with a pleasant haze, making their inhibitions disappear.

Her hands gripped his shirt and tugged him closer. He rolled his hips in time with hers, the friction from their movements setting his body ablaze. Strong hands settled on her waist, lightly grazing over the smooth, firm flesh as they danced. She looked at him through her long lashes and slid her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, nimble fingers toying with his nipples. Mesmerized, he watched the swipe of her tongue across her lips, tempted to do the same thing to them.

She was the one who started this whole thing. Tired of her feet being trampled by their less than graceful co-workers, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, insisting that he rescue her before she received a broken toe. He complied with a laugh, figuring that once dance couldn't hurt. One dance led to another and then another. Same with drinks. Several suggestive dances and many drinks later, they were still locked together.

Somewhere in the back of his intoxicated mind, he knew that they were playing a dangerous game. One that was threatening to ignite the spark of an inferno that would consume them both. But at that moment, he didn't give a damn. There were a lot worse ways to go than being burned by passion.

A hand touched his shoulder, tapping it. He turned his head toward the person and frowned. Adam stared at him, lines of concern etched into his face. There was a stiff, fake smile on the Canadian's face. "Hey, why don't we go and get some air?"

It was a strange request considering that their recent history together was very distant, their friendship long since destroyed. His squinted gaze drifted to the red head hovering a discreet distance behind his former friend. Now the offer made sense and it angered him. He was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions and didn't need anyone to baby-sit or try to police his activities. Shaking his head at the offer, he turned his attention back to the gorgeous blonde bombshell that was moving her supple hips in a way that was driving his body crazy.

"You sure man?" Adam persisted, the hand now griping his shoulder and holding him still to halt the grinding.

"I'm good right here." He said firmly, a note of finality in his tone, never taking his eyes off the knockout whose nails were tracing the curves of his chest.

"Then how about we go to the bar and grab a drink." The stubborn man suggested. "It's hot and you have to be thirsty."

He growled, disentangling himself from her and turned to face the cause of his annoyance. "I'm fine. Just having a little harmless fun."

"No," the blonde man gave him a pointed look. "You're not."

Angered by the implied accusation in the other man's words, he took a step toward him, a blowout about to occur. But a well-manicured hand closed around his bicep and kept him in place. He looked down at the beauty restraining him and got lost in her luscious smile.

"Let's go get some air." She stated sweetly but there was a devilish glint in her eyes.

His lips twisted in a smirk and he nodded his agreement. He'd rather spend time with her than punching out someone who was being a jerk any day. Her hand found his and he allowed himself to be led off the dance floor, leaving a troubled Adam and Amy staring at their retreating figures. She propelled him through the club and out the front door of the tiny, hot club. The night air was cool against his heated skin but did little to calm the fire raging inside him.

She didn't stop in front of the club, leading him down the alley on the side of the building. Once they were concealed by the darkness, she stopped and gazed up on him, all pretense of innocence gone. In its place was a naked desire that he knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Using his shirt once again, she pulled him to her and caught his lips in a fiery, lustful kiss. His fingers wound through the thick locks of her hair, pulling her head back slightly as his tongue tangled roughly with hers.

Her hands trailed down his abdomen, over his belt buckle and came to rest on his zipper. He growled into her mouth as she drew the zipper down and her small hand dipped inside his constricting pants. Because it was laundry day and he had been too lazy to get up any earlier than he needed to, he wasn't wearing underwear. Turned out to be a blessing in disguise. She wrapped her petite hand around the base of his hard shaft and slowly stroked him.

He hissed, backing the lusty blonde up against the wall. Her free hand worked undid his belt and worked the strap free. She undid the button of his pants and they fell down, pooling around his ankles. Toned, perfect legs wrapped around him as he lifted her from the ground, skirt hiking up and revealing that he wasn't the only one who had gone commando. The head of his erection brushed her slit, teasing her and she groaned in response.

Leaning back against the bricks, she beckoned him to take her with a crook of her finger. Not one to resist such a tempting invitation, he pushed into her. A loud, guttural moan burst from her kiss-swollen lips as he pulled out then forcefully impaled her. Her French tipped fingernails raked across his shoulders, moans escaping her mouth. His fingers bit into her hipbones, as he torridly stroked deeper and deeper into her core.

She cried out, both in pleasure and pain, as her back roughly collided with the wall behind her. If anyone heard her, they'd probably come to see what was going on. Them being discovered in such a compromising situation wouldn't be good. He claimed her lips roughly to silence her moans, their tongues playing insistently, the pleasure spiking between them. Just like she had in the club, her hips moved in perfect rhythm with his, heightening the experience.

Her lips let his and she gasped, trying to catch her breath from the intensity of the moment. Murmurs of pleasure broke through the gasps, "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh…yeah baby, that's it."

His mouth traveled over her neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. She gripped his head, nails digging into his scalp in encouragement. He caressed her bare thighs, committing the delicious curves of her body to his memory.

"Yes, yes, oh god," She groaned, clutching at him with her hands and legs.

He drew a tight circle around her pulse point with his tongue, savoring the slightly salty taste of her flawless skin. She was trembling, breathy moans tumbling helplessly from her mouth as he pounded into her. Her knees desperately clutched at his hips, trying to pull him deeper inside of her. Sucking on her neck, he rolled his hips in a circle, changing the pace he had set. The action caused her to arch away from the wall and practically scream his name to the sky as a powerful shudder ripped through her lithe frame.

"Oh god, please, please-" Her plea broke on gasps of bliss.

He blew at the wet, reddish purple mark his mouth left on her skin playfully then nipped at the spot, snapping his hips in a circle again. She shrieked once more, legs tightening around him like a vice. "What's the matter baby?"

A whimper slipped out of her mouth as he continued his circular strokes, the maneuver brushing her clit. He stilled, buried deep inside of her and her head fell back. "Ahhhhh… yes… please."

From the way her body was clutching him, he knew that she was close. He slammed his shaft into her, every calculated, skillful stroke becoming harder, faster and deeper. Her teeth gnawed at her full bottom lip, trapping high-pitched squeals behind them. Tossing his head, he tried to get the mussed, sweaty hair out of his face. She raked her hands through the tousled fibers, accidentally helping him achieve the goal.

His lips fused over hers, tongue possessing her mouth. He drew back then surged forward, burying himself inside the gorgeous blonde to the hilt. Her scream was swallowed down his throat as her body convulsed in ecstasy, tumbling over the edge of pleasure. She moaned and groaned as he continued to thrust, prolonging the exquisite moment for her. The perfect nails clamped down on his shoulders, breaking through skin and drawing blood.

He felt his own orgasm edging closer, the muscles in his body coiling in anticipation. Between the alcohol, grinding and intensity of the act, he couldn't hold off any longer and was more than ready for it. His powerful thrusts went from practiced to wild as he rested his damp forehead against hers. Harsh, panting breaths fell from his lips and puffed out his cheeks. With one final penetrating push, he came, hoarsely crying out her name.

They stayed locked together in that position for a while, breathing erratically and trying to regain their composure. His head moved to her shoulder and placed gentle kisses to the exposed flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair, getting caught up on the tangled tresses.

"That was amazing." She cooed, drawing his face up to hers. Slowly, almost chastely, she placed a kiss to his lips.

He let her slid down his body and pulled up his pants, trying to get his self together and not fall over in his inebriated state. He watched her smooth down her skirt and hold out her hand to him, a beaming smile on her lips. Taking her hand, they walked down the alley, heading back toward the club.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Go back inside, drink and dance some more." Trish giggled, "Then we go back to the hotel and try that in a bed."

"Sounds good." Jeff grinned, looking forward to the rest of his night.


End file.
